【吾命現代AU】不要在舞會外吹風，否則會遇到你的黑馬王子
by glaciempluviae
Summary: 轉世文reincarnation，modern AU。單短篇。 報名聖誕舞會失敗的珍萼在會場外觀望，將遇上意想不到的驚喜。 未覺醒，無聖殿、騎士設定，珍萼對前世有印象但並非全知。


現代！AU：背景撤換，現代社會，無聖殿、騎士身分

《不要在舞會外吹風，否則會遇到你的黑馬王子》

這本是一個與平常無異，放學後的晚上，系辦公室外，聖誕樹上並聯成串的彩燈閃爍，樹下禮物亮面的包裝紙與緞帶跟著熠爍漾光，紅色反射在珍萼的墨色雙瞳中有如渴望的火焰般微小地搖曳著。

教授讓他們提早下課十分鐘，好準備晚間舉行的跨校系聯合聖誕舞會。蝶般撲去，他彷彿已經嗅見脂粉香氣在空氣中蔓延發散。那會是怎樣的舞會？禮服的翻撲飛響之聲不絕於耳，光束環掃著絨密的進場地毯，清脆的鞋跟頻扣暖黃色的地面，交錯、回響、韻律地跳踏，場內散發著果香，音樂節奏分明。

因為會場和學校有好一段距離，同學們有些擠公車，其他則合包計程車，因為舞伴是現場才抽的，因此和其他國家不同，倒是沒有人租禮車。

但今晚與平常對珍萼大同小異。他會和往常一樣，等一班七分鐘的要命捷運回家，然後讀書，睡覺。

「…我又不是基督徒。」他是自己這麼解釋著。他目前沒有明確的信仰，但他很確定自己不是基督徒，也不是佛教徒，更不是回教、道教、或天主教徒。儘管那十字總能牽動起心裡的一些什麼。

他曾一邊讀著聖經一邊吐槽，他沒辦法認同聖經裡的諸多教義，也覺得國小那些彩虹媽媽跟國中那些得勝者課程講的都是屁，但他喜歡十字。

他愛十字那簡單、勻稱、均衡，像法條，像公式，像一切平衡而清晰可以解釋的事理。

他一點點都不羨慕順利拿到舞會邀請卡的同學們。反正他不是基督徒，去參加聖誕舞會做什麼呢？再者，舞會，其實就是聯誼，是個強調性別劃分與既定性別角色的地方，他不喜歡。誰會想找他跳舞？

人妖。

陰陽人。

不男不女。

不三不四。

硬裝男生。

到底有多少洞？

乾脆別去了。

雖然他有嘗試著報名。當初那張報名表是鬼迷心竅填了提交的，沒有錄取，珍萼其實是有一半開心的。如果報名中了，他也不曉得穿什麼去。儘管法律系面試時他穿了黑襯衫與西裝褲，這也是他日常的服裝，今天的穿著，但要是穿了這套服飾去，大概不會有人會想跟一個穿著褲子的人妖跳舞。

不被砲就不錯了，他只期待當一朵安靜觀賞舞會動態的壁花。

從來沒參加過任何派對、慶典或舞會啊，珍萼想。當初就是抱著去看看舞會現場長怎樣的心態送出報名，他其實沒有想要跳舞。開口便引人側目，下筆便令人激賞，法律系的優等生，正往檢察官的路邁進，他只想休息一天，去舞會現場增廣見聞，說「啊，這就是舞會」，然後繼續閉關讀書，在參加了人生第一次派對式的歡樂場合之後。

當初猶豫了頗久，是在表單關閉前一天才決定報名，就是心裡想著上也好，不上也沒關係。

「而且我又不會打扮。」

習慣性地戴起口罩，遮起清麗的臉龐，如挑擔般負起書包，往捷運的方向走去。

校門口也有一棵聖誕樹，只這棵點綴以藍燈。修伊斯當然會參加，誰不希望自己是他的舞伴？

如果他去舞會門外看一眼呢？無法入場也沒有關係，在窗外看一眼就好，得到一個視覺經驗，縱使不算真正參加，也可以說是去看過了，似乎也不錯。

凝望升起的月，柔涼月光漫撒街磚，地面閃爍如銀流星河。珍萼喜歡月亮，沐浴其下永遠不會曬傷，溫和清涼的光線摩娑、安撫著他那顆容易見了不公不義而暴跳如雷的正直的心。

「欸欸小珍珍，舞會你穿什麼去？」

珍萼將斐的眼鏡拔下來塞進他嘴裡：「我沒有邀請卡。」（奇怪，怎麼連這動作都充滿了親切感？不是第一次這樣嗎？）

斐把沾滿唾液的眼鏡「ㄆㄨ一ˋ」了出來：「欸欸？不是報名就會拿到嗎？」

「看來不是。」

「屁啦，怎麼可能沒中？名額很多啊。」

「…沒關係，你自己要玩得盡興才是。」

去看一眼吧？誰知道這活動幾年辦一次？國小沒有生日派對，國中沒有去別人家玩過，高中沒有prom，從來沒有參加過類似活動的珍萼，其實對舞會有一點點一點點小小的嚮往。

或者，換句話說，是一直到確定報名失敗後，舞會開始的前幾個小時，未能成功參加的失落感才開始膨脹，發酵。

珍萼決定去圖書館念一個小時書，和擠公車的學生們錯開時間，再前往會場。反正他只是要在外面看一下，幾點到都一樣。才剛入學沒多久，有一些爽課可上，但這不代表他會放縱自己，他可是會預習功課的，看不懂的科至少可以複習。

認真的一小時是很快就過的，參加舞會的學生們早走光去了。確認公車路線，他刷卡，上車。

會場位於另一座校園裡，下車後順著地圖找到禮堂，其實也不必完全照著地圖找路，只要進入校園一段距離，就可以沿緣音響放肆播送的音樂找到會場。

遠遠的就可以聽到音樂，一方面是有風的傳播，另一方面是音樂本來就很響，從大門走到會場本身要走上十多分鐘，珍萼將口罩上拉了些，瞇起眼面對迎面颳來的風。

夜，墨瞳，子夜色的頭髮，黑色的衣服，晚上才是能真正讓珍萼感到自在的時間，沒有刺眼的陽光，炫白的天空，恍暈他的元神與眸眼。

珍萼屬於夜晚。

確定那是會場了，樓梯上去有幾位查驗身分的志工。因為建築結構的關係，沒有走廊可以讓他在外面觀望。走到樓梯上志工的所在處也不是，他沒有拿到邀請卡；就這麼回家也不是，都做了那麼久的公車，穿越了好大一個校園來了，就這樣打道回府似乎有些可惜。

最後他獨佇於會場外，間隔了一條馬路的土地上，漫不經心地聆聽振顫耳膜的音樂，笑聲鬧聲與高低音頻的喧嘩，像嘯浪般撲迭席捲，陣陣打來，就這麼在場外站著，珍萼也覺得自己，一個身穿黑衣，戴著口罩的怪人很可笑。進不去，看不到，卻又有點捨不得回家。

還是他要找這裡的圖書館再讀一點功課？那早知道待在自己學校不出來了，從這個圖書館到那個圖書館，有差嗎？不過是浪費了時間車錢罷了。而且，他還需要先找平面圖，才能知道書庫棟在哪裡。

還是要繞著會場走？不，智障嗎？想運動不如去操場跑步。而且他還扛了磚樣的書包。

最後，經過一番掙扎，他蹲下來，拿了一根樹枝在土地上開始打美術作業草稿。那是斐的作業，珍萼沒有選美術，是斐手殘不小心按到了，系統出問題退不掉，斐又完全不會畫畫，珍萼以幫他上體育課為條件替他畫作業，這種狼狽為奸的事，誰也想不到學霸珍萼居然做得出來。感覺上就會受到某種嚴厲的懲罰，但他也說不清楚，是良知的譴責嗎？

儘管如此，他還是和斐在體育課和美術課互換身分，他討厭跑步（國中校外教學體驗騎馬，完全沒摸過馬的他嚇到教練），斐討厭畫畫，反正大學了誰也不認識誰，學分到手就好了嘛，Who cares？

珍萼不是在摳土，他是在土上擬草稿。至於為什麼不用紙筆畫，純粹是因為他的書包鼓到快爆開了，他不想從書包裡拿東西自找麻煩。

思緒快旋，揮毫畫下幾支巨柱，預計要畫白色的，三角窗，長長的走廊，看起來像是某種神殿的建築就這麼誕生了。依著一而再的夢境，他又畫了一彎弦月，夢裡那些魔法元素會盡可能畫上，再加幾個穿著軍裝的人，大概就可以了。

還在思考著畫面上是否還要添加些什麼，與要用什麼顏料來呈現，考量一陣，他決定在描完線後用透明水彩表示如夢似幻的場景，色彩與色彩之間能有充分空間銜接，不宜疊色過重，影響清淡感，他在腦中思索著配色，思緒又被突然闖進的片段回憶截斷。

每次的美術課，只要沒有指定主題，他總會畫人體器官的解剖圖，他很確定自己念的不是醫學，但對於醫學解剖充滿興趣，專書翻開一遍，像是回憶的資訊就像記憶的某個閘門開啟，知識洪流沖進腦海，字句心印，像是早懂了般，知識總體瞬間便能掌握，提綱挈領，畫起解剖圖更是鉅細靡遺，讓老師以為他這個法律系的同學根本是跑錯棚應該唸醫學系或美術系。

像是早就學過了般的熟悉。

其他科目如數學地理就沒有如此優勢，完全就是新學者需要花費時間理解並演算。珍萼經常懷疑自己為何每逢解剖就瞬間開竅，那種感覺就和校外教學時第一次騎馬是一樣的──到了馬場，教練徵求時他舉手自願上去試騎，很確定是第一次摸到馬的他在看見馬匹時即熱血澎湃，渾身自信，跳上馬隨即開始小跑，不只嚇到老師同學，連教練都看得瞠目結舌。

有些事情他學就是非常快，如生物和解剖，快到讓醫學系的學生髮指。

「別人在認真玩樂的時候，怎麼在外面吹風？」一個新的聲音，沉穩而關切，響在耳畔。

被凝視，以暖如融化高純度巧克力的墨瞳，映入眼簾的是一位黑髮，身著黑衣的外表成熟的青年，微側的臉龐，凸顯出那人的秀氣，定定的眼眸，溫和而有神。

「我…」反射性地回答，才發覺自己沒有一個適切的答案，也許是被突如其來的人嚇著，抑或是那人身上所圍繞著的氣質平和而正直，更奇異的是，他身上也帶有莫名的熟識感，他聞起來像用慣了的茶具，聽起來像一位兄長，看起來就是那麼的似曾相識：「沒事。」

珍萼的話還悶在口罩裡，對方已經站起，提起一箱甜點：「我先把東西搬進去，你快進來避風，嗯？」

珍萼還在想是不是該解釋自己沒有邀請函進不去，只見跑來關心他的人笑了笑，把頭朝向會場一點，旋即步入會場，長髮在背後飄逸，連珍萼都有點羨慕他的髮質。

所以我是在哪裡見過他？

「欸，我說啊，十二月的，在外面吹風會冷的，快，快進來。」

「我…沒有，我要回去了。」說尷尬不是沒有的，對方已經把東西搬進會場再出來了，珍萼還在想自己跟一個他很確定沒有見過的人的連攜感在哪裡，直接問也不是，就這麼走了好像又不對。

「沒有邀請卡？」像是看穿了他的難處，那人道：「等我一下。」隨後解下圍巾給有些愣住的珍萼披上，一分鐘後，他又從會場小跑出來，手上多了張銀色卡片：「來，你有邀請卡了，進來躲風。沒關係，拿著。」

珍萼腦袋有些轉不過來，自己一個戴著口罩，長得不像大學生的小孩，竟會被邀請入場。

「走吧──沒問題的，進去要看卡，我跟諾禮借的。」

愣愣的拿著卡片，跟著陌生人（青年？女青年？總之也是黑髮黑眼黑衣服）給志工看了邀請卡，那給他卡片的人遞了個馬克杯給他：「來，黑糖薑茶。」

珍萼以為舞會上的飲料就是用紙杯裝的果汁跟汽水，原來還有那麼暖胃的飲品？但是，陌生人的飲料真的可以接受嗎？基本上是不能，他也知道就算對方看起來再友善也不能喝他給的東西，但真的遇上了這種狀況，不喝似乎很失禮：「…謝謝。」

拉下口罩，捧起杯子，裏頭的暖蒸氣上冒，如一縷輕煙蔓進鼻孔，滋潤著乾澀的唇與鼻腔。抿起嘴在唇上沾了一下當作喝過，拿著杯子，上望那人。

對方墨瞳中似乎有些什麼在閃耀，彷彿是知道珍萼根本沒喝，但他一點都沒被冒犯：「身體暖了之後，可以去那邊跳舞喔。」他比向會場中央，地板是鈷綠色的，有眾多對學生跳簡略版本的交際舞，前面有人在帶舞。

「謝謝，但是我應該要走了。」因為他已經看到了舞會現場，本身又不是會跳舞的人，看過其實就可以走了，一直讓別人跟自己在這裡耗著好像不太好。

「為什麼？等等會有自由邀舞時間，沒有抽到舞伴的你也可以混進去跳喔。」

「那你的舞伴呢？」珍萼問。

「好死不死抽到那隻禽獸，還沒開始跳就在撩妹子，你看，金髮波浪捲，白西裝的那個。」

「噢。」順著他比的方向看去，那隻「禽獸」看起來也有些熟悉，不過程度還不及帶他進來、給他變出薑茶的那位。

「所以你是純粹來感受氣氛的？」

「嗯，謝謝你。」關心我、給我茶、讓我入場。

「不會。等我一下喔，我去警告那隻臭禽獸不准碰諾禮，那是我弟。」

順著方向看去，諾禮穿著露腿黑裙，綁著雙馬尾，正在極力躲避叼著一枝玫瑰的「臭禽獸」騷擾。看起來纖細的青年人哥哥將玫瑰拔出來重新塞進「禽獸」嘴裡，拽著「禽獸」拖走，怎麼連這一幕都充滿親切感？

教訓完禽獸，也差不多是自由邀舞的時間了，他鼓動珍萼道：「真的不去試試嗎？或去繞著場子走一圈什麼的都好，別龜縮在這角落啊，一定會有人邀你的。」

「好…？」不確定地，受了對方的鼓勵，沿著邊緣行走，馬上就有人注意到他，他開始意識到有人在看他，他們開始竊竊私語、開始掩口笑著，再走一段，回頭率可說是百分之九十。

剩下那百分之十在滑手機。

有些不安地，珍萼回頭想尋找那人的身影，遠遠地，看見對方在場邊，眉頭深鎖，雙手交叉環胸，「禽獸」則笑容滿面，談笑間自在不已，兩人看起來像在討論什麼事情，一黑一白，無法認同彼此。彷彿是感受到他的眼神，那著黑衣者擱下「禽獸」，朝珍萼的方向點了點頭當作鼓勵他在會場內多走走，讓珍萼不禁又愣了一下。

居然知道我在看他。

「唉呦，這不是法律系上的人妖嗎？」

珍萼不想生事，好好一個歡樂場合，雖然他三拳兩腳較能撂倒對方，不過他忍住了，反正不是第一次，而且他用的是別人的邀請卡咧論上是不能入場的。於是他選擇沉默。

「我以為他不來了呢，想不到還是出現了。」

「是靠睡老師過關的嗎？」

「要不要看他身上幾個洞？」

容忍遷就不是珍萼的個性，但為了清白的記錄，為了未來不留下汙點，現在不能動手，至少，在大庭廣眾之下不能。得想個辦法把他們弄出去揍一頓。

正想轉身離開，也許先請那個帶他進來的人把邀請卡還給諾禮並到個謝，他聽見背後一陣清喉嚨的咳響：「有什麼問題嗎？」

是他，一樣黑髮黑眼，但高挑脩長，成熟穩重。

「干你屁事啊？我看你跟他同一掛，要男不男女不女的。」

他溫和一笑：「讓我重來。

「我是法官，有什麼問題嗎？」

「法、法你妹啦，法官最好會參加舞會齁？而且最好有那麼年輕貌美的法官啦！」說歸說，其實有點怕了，如果他們有尾巴，現在絕對夾著只是還沒跑而已。

只見他不急不徐掏出執業證明：「不才夏佐，幸運地成為國內最年輕的法官，以傑出校友身分，得以取得邀請卡參加舞會，以為我很老的，想不到還能被稱讚以年輕貌美，還能派上一點用場，你說真好是否？」

挑釁珍萼的原本想跑，被夏佐一把揪住：「聽好，不要以為自己是高等異男就可以性攻擊別人，包括性別、性別氣質與傾向都不該被歧視，今天遇到我算你幸運，如果遇到的是雷瑟可吃不完兜著走，懂？」

珍萼看見他們尾巴夾在屁溝中間，驚慌地點頭逃離現場。夏佐身上散發著的一團黑氣也隨著他們的離場而消散。

「…謝謝。」珍萼心中充滿了疑問卻不禁肅然起敬：「你真的是法官？」我知道你人很好，不過會好到去排解糾紛，化解霸凌，給他們一點color see see？

「其實以前才是法官，現在是法醫了，看屍體的，怕嗎？」

珍萼搖頭：「不可怕。」他除了法律，也自發性地閱讀解剖、醫學等相關資料，雖然還沒有立下目標要成為法醫（目前的想法是檢官），會讀純粹是因為興趣，而且是一讀就通的那種程度，讀起來自然很有成就感。

「這樣啊，不怕法醫的人很少欸，除了諾禮跟雷瑟就只有禽獸不怕，一直糾纏我。」

「雷瑟？」所以告訴我這恍如隔世的名字是哪裡來的？好像耳熟能詳，他又確定自己沒有喊過這個名字。

「我學生，法官，也有收到邀請卡，不過他讓給維達了。」

雷瑟、夏佐、諾禮、維達…一連串再熟悉不過的名字在這夜晚出現，珍萼有些困惑，他怎麼能夠對一些他確定從沒聽過的名字感到關係密切？又因為困惑而感到慌亂，一向理性的他怎麼產生了一堆不實際、不具體的情感？思緒一片混亂中，只問得出：「我認識你嗎？」

「嗯，很久以前。」

「很久以前？」

「是啊，」夏佐頷首：「不過今天舞會，先跳舞吧？覺醒的事之後再說。」

「覺醒？會怎樣？」隱隱覺得自己是不是有某種記憶斷層，隱藏著一段遺忘而輝煌的過去。

「記憶會有一陣子的混亂與重組，會帶來失落與傷痛，不過先別說這個了，我有榮幸和你跳舞嗎？」夏佐披散而不凌亂的長髮在背後飄逸著，散發出一股難以言喻的、神樣的能量，強大地擾動著晚間地空氣，那是珍萼第一次感受到這樣的力量，也許是一股正氣，也許是那玄之又玄的覺醒，連結著名字與熟識感的秘密，深撼之下，遲疑地伸出手。

「請多指教。」

珍萼其實不會跳舞，都是夏佐在引導，珍萼盯著地上深怕踩腳，夏佐鼓勵道：「沒關係的，看我喔，難不成地板比我美？」

抬起頭，珍萼才認真觀察夏佐的面貌，潔淨通透的肌膚，乾淨的額央有淺淺、近乎透明的弦月印記，如緞的黑髮散在背後，輕鬆地頂著一般人無法駕馭的優雅氣質感，勻稱脩長的身形，又被剪裁得宜的服裝襯托得無懈可擊。

最美的在於夏佐的瞳，狹長型，高濃度融巧克力色的眼，有十足的熱度與萬分的靈氣，銳利足以辨別是非，又溫和足以包容世上種種的缺憾。

珍萼絕對沒有臉紅，呼吸更沒有倉促，只是夏佐的美與正氣觸發了他瞬間屏息。

「欸欸，我說，地板比較美還是我比較美啦？」

珍萼沒有回答，眼前那位法醫此時眼神閃爍著一種童趣與俏皮，這真的是剛剛為他挺身而出的夏佐嗎？

「你很小氣耶，地板才沒有我美，哼。」像是賭氣般，夏佐牽起珍萼將他轉了一圈，處於身高劣勢的珍萼為了不扭到手只好乖乖配合著轉圈。

…是誰指責禽獸在撩妹的？

不過說實在，夏佐的話並不會讓珍萼感到厭惡不適，只是純粹覺得他很可愛。

可愛？

對方早畢業有工作了，現在可是法醫，至少二十四歲，他居然覺得一個大齡的人可愛？錯覺，都是眼睛業障重，珍萼用力眨了一下眼睛。

「說話呀？還是你對我眨眼是認同我很美？」

珍萼終於回應了：「…你平常應該不是這樣吧？」

「當然不是，你以為我會找屍體調情嗎？」

珍萼看起來有些無助又想死，夏佐倒是一派輕鬆，繼續引導珍萼舞步，踏併、踏併，轉圈圈──

看起來明明這麼有書卷氣的人，居然跟一個素昧平生的人flirt？不對，夏佐說他在很久以前就知道珍萼，後者卻不記得他。

「我想去外面一下。」

「我也去，」夏佐見珍萼瞅了他一眼道：「怕你在外面吹風不進來了。」

珍萼知道拒絕也沒用。夏佐怎麼感覺很像某種Mother hen？

「…長這樣真的很麻煩。要是我真的是女生就好了。」

會場外，他們步往球場，在場邊找了張長椅坐下。大概是剛才夏佐替他解了圍，讓他心裡對他的信任更多了一層，像是要解釋方才的狀況，他不曉得自己話說出口時語氣會如此幽怨。

「這種事常見嗎？」

「是還好，不過我想如果真的當了女生一樣會被討厭吧？你覺得當女生有比較好嗎？」

「沒有。」

「為什麼？」

「男性比女性身高多百分之八，心臟容量多一百毫升，肺總容量多一點五公升，肌肉量多且四肢較長，賺得比女性多百分之十七，受性侵比例男比女是八比九十二，女人說自己哪裡受了侵害還會被檢討，」夏佐毫不思考便講出這堆數據：「身為男人都覺得有義務讓她們活得好一點。」

「是喔…好像也是，那還是當男生好了，只是要小心不能濫用男性特權。」珍萼想起自己還圍著夏佐的圍巾：「還你，謝謝。」

「不冷了嗎？」夏佐湊過去握了珍萼的手一下：「太冰，還是保暖一點好。」

「其實，」珍萼猶豫了一下，決定繼續：「就是一直被當成女生，讓我知道這世界來還是對女生不友善的，所以我也不是真的想當女生，但我更不想當長得這樣的男生。」

「想說看看嗎？」

平時的珍萼是很厭惡提及這些的，但這次是他主動說起的，對方是夏佐，應該可以信任吧？那要從哪裡開始呢？從心機重的婊子，勾引拐騙的臭鮑，欠幹的人妖…還有什麼？一句一句對性別角色與氣質的譴責、窺視、譏笑…從來沒有少過，酸雨般言論的底下活著，他想找人傾訴，但他知道不是每個人都想聽：「其實還好，沒事。」

「直視我的眼，跟我說真的沒事，好嗎？」夏佐何等人也，教出雷瑟這種勝於藍的審判騎士，今世又是合格的法官，是不是真的沒事才瞞不了他。

「…。」他騙慣自己了，自己是解剖高材生，目前功課都顧得很好，沒有前科一片光明，那些流言蜚語，才不會痛，才不傷呢，就讓他們說吧──算了，珍萼心底也知道自己比誰都還在意那些不堪入耳的評語。現在有人要他說說看，不是為了像別人一樣，尋找新的笑料，挖人家的八卦，把言論自由架構在對他的壓迫上，夏佐是真的關心他，對吧？

「不知道怎麼說，但我還活著。」

突然自己被擁進對方輻射著熱氣的懷中，夏佐的長髮垂到珍萼肩上，散發著淡淡的茶香：「有事要說，嗯？」

有時這個世界黑暗到讓我們難以呼吸，有時候險惡到讓我們失去力氣，一顆年輕的心沖溢了疲憊的血液，瞇起眼睛在口罩後面對看似晴朗的天氣。

但夏佐可以是暴雨中的燈塔，黑夜中的月亮，他的存在彷彿是一座山，永不潰搖而常恆俊麗：「那個，你就是獵人嗎？」

對於這突如其來的問，夏佐有些反應不過來：「那是我在網路上的名稱…等等，什麼？」

「之前，我被偷拍丟上表特版，我要求將照片撤掉…」那時一堆網友留言卡，但更多的是潑酸的言論，像是「拍你是看得起你」、「拍一下是會死喔」、「太小氣，應該毀容」、「沒人捧，女神也只是女生」、「真是不知感激啊」、「母豬」、「再裝清高啊」…然後被轉上ptt被罵到體無完膚。

「那時，只有一個網名叫『Venator』的人幫我說話，以法律與道德角度解釋為什麼那些言論是不對的，那個人是你嗎？」珍萼將獵人仗義執言的留話截圖，存在記憶卡裡，只要遇到不順的事情，就點出來看一下，想著雖然素昧平生，還是有人關心自己…不，那不是關心，只是看見不公不義跳出來說話，但也很足夠了，很足夠。

他當時有點進獵人的個人頁面，大部分是分享法律方面的文章，不然就是一些對時事的評論，邏輯清晰，條條有理，頭頭是道

，珍萼追蹤了他，甚至把閱讀他的文章當作訓練思考的一種方式，接收了不少人權思想。

至於為什麼猜獵人就是夏佐，珍萼一時也說不上來，也許是獵人與夏佐那不慍不火，不疾不徐的語調都像極了彼此，獵人的文章分析精闢；夏佐兩句話就讓人心生敬懼。獵人的頭貼是一把劍，刀面上有一彎新月；夏佐的額央也有一彎不明顯的月，而Venator的意思是獵人，夏佐的意思也是獵人。

所以，有可能是嗎？珍萼覺得機會很小，在使用網路的茫茫人海之中，竟然會遇上那個替他據理力辯的仁者，真的有機會見面並有所交集？

「嗯，是我，你居然知道，」夏佐道：「跟那些人講話真是腦溢血，後來就不幹了。」

「真的？」珍萼的頭貼是一碗涼麵，上面寫著真飽，懂者自懂。

「是啊。所以你不跟別人跳舞？」

「其實沒關係，當初本來就不是抱著想跳舞的心情報名的。」只是純粹想看看舞會長得怎樣，不過他很慶幸的事是，他還是來了。

「如果，下次想參加，還是在臉書上放張自己的照片吧。」

這次換珍萼轉不過來：「什麼？」

夏佐搖頭：「你難道沒有想過為什麼報名沒成？」

珍萼愣道：「我以為是人數太多他們來不及關表單…等等，你是說，他們會搜尋報名者的名字？」

夏佐接口：「看你長怎樣，再決定你能不能參加。陋習，所以我在校都拒絕報名，畢業後今天才第一次來。」

珍萼在自己的頁面上沒有半張照片，之前那張表特版上的照片最後被刪了，當然會被淘汰：「…噢。」

他突然覺得鮮麗的舞會不美了，一陣噁心感湧上心頭：「好吧。」

反觀夏佐，不是因為他的臉才對他付出關心，戴著口罩遮著臉的人，一般而言得不到這種待遇。在不知道長相的情況下，對他好才是真好。

夏佐對他是真的好。

「要再跳一次舞嗎？」微涼的夜，月光之下，沒有室內的悶熱汗味，沒有充滿算計與嫉妒的評論，沒有喧嘩大鬧的長草中，蟲鳴間，是適合聆聽彼此心音的純樸地帶。

「當然，」你是最珍貴的花朵，在這崩離的社會，漆暗的世界裡，還是有溫柔的月光照耀著：「你是珍萼嘛。」

「你怎麼知道我的名字？」

「就像你知道我是夏佐一樣啊。」

回到家，手機裡多了一個聯絡人，珍萼才不會說，沒報成準時入場在外面吹風，實在太幸運了。

End.


End file.
